Heartbreaker
by Beauty Queen Piper
Summary: Isabelle Lightwood is a heartbreaker. She was tough. She never cried. And Simon Lewis is drawn to her. He had liked her since the age of 7 but what made him so special? Everybody liked Izzy. Everybody wanted Izzy to like them. He was no different. And Izzy pushed everyone away from her. Simon had no chance with someone like Isabelle Lightwood.


"Class, this is…"

"Izzy. Isabelle Lightwood." The girl prompted. 7 year old Simon Lewis thought she was stunning. She had striking dark brown eyes and gorgeous black hair falling down her back. Immediately, Simon wanted to become her friend.

Unfortunately, so did the rest of the class. Everyone was awe-struck by this new girl. Simon never got a chance to become her friend. Jace Wayland, the most popular boy in their grade befriended her and her brother Alec Lightwood within seconds. They were inseparable.

It wasn't like Simon was alone. He had his best friend, Clary Fray. They have been best friends since they were six. Clary was one of the few people who weren't so keen to make friends with the Lightwoods.

"If they're friends with Jace, I want nothing to do with them." Clary told him. Clary never liked Jace Wayland. Even back in Kindergarten, Jace picked on her because of her bright red hair.

There was something about Isabelle Lightwood though. She was tough, even tougher than boys. She was fearless. She wasn't scared of any challenges. She never cried. Simon knew she was something special. Simon wanted her to like him.

But she hasn't said a word to Simon until they were 11.

When Simon was 11, he was starting to give up any hope of becoming friends with Isabelle Lightwood. Okay, maybe not that. It's true he didn't want to be friends with Izzy anymore, but that's because he liked her much more than a friend should. He had a crush on Izzy.

So did at least half of the boys in their grade. And they made it pretty obvious too.

Mason Stephenson blushes whenever he talks to Izzy and he tries to do that a lot. Cameron Baker gave her a red rose for Valentine Day. Logan Reinhardt tried asking her out but she got the wrong idea and ended up inviting many of her own friends to the supposed date.

It seems like nobody could date Isabelle. She was out of everybody's league. Although she didn't know it, she was a heartbreaker. She broke the hearts of those who had crushes on her. Whenever a new boy comes to their school, he was always warned against Izzy. People knew having a crush on Isabelle Lightwood would only lead to disappointment but many boys couldn't stop themselves. She was breathtaking.

Simon kept his distance away from Izzy. Not because he didn't want his heart broken, but more because he didn't want to Izzy to see him as another pathetic boy who had a hopeless crush on her. The problem was, he is a pathetic boy who had a hopeless crush on her.

That all changed one night. It wasn't even a special night. Simon was bringing take-outs from his favorite diner Veselka home.

"Simon, right?" He froze. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

Simon turned around and blushed immediately. "Izzy?" She looked beautiful. Her long black hair shimmering in the moonlight, her dark eyes seemed to have some sort of a faint glow to them. She was wearing a very pretty little black dress and heels that complimented the dress perfectly.

"Hold my hand, Simon." Izzy whispered.

Simon held his breath. Was he dreaming? Did the girl he had a crush on just asked him to hold her hand? "Really?" He breathed.

Izzy seemed impatient and stuck her hand out. "Quickly. Come on. I don't bite. It's just holding hands."

Simon took his hand out of his pocket clumsily and grasped Izzy's. It was a perfect fit. Simon wanted those moments holding Isabelle's soft hands to last forever. It felt like time didn't matter anymore. For all Simon cared, a meteorite could have hit Earth. Simply holding hands with her, Simon was lost, he was enchanted by the mere touch of her. He wanted to

Maybe Izzy liked him back. Maybe he was different from all the other boys.

"Go away, Seb." Izzy said haughtily. "I will never go out with an idiot like you. Besides, I'm with uh..Simon." Simon blinked out of his fantasy as Izzy raised their entwined hands together like a prize.

"Simon?" Simon saw their classmate Sebastian Verlac approaching them and laughed. "Simon?" He repeated. "Out of everybody you could have had, I can't believe you chose Simon."

Simon felt his cheeks going red from embarrassment and squirmed uncomfortably. It's true, he isn't as pretty, as popular, as smart as 90% of the boys in their grade. He didn't need Seb to point that out. Sebastian was one of the boys who seemed to have everything. But the fact he is here holding Isabelle Lightwood's hand must mean something.

"I'd thought even if you won't go for me - which is a big mistake by the way, I mean look at me! I'm a total package! But if you won't go out with me, you'd go with Jace Wayland instead."

It was Izzy's turn to laugh. "Jace? Oh my god, Jace? No way! He's like a brother to me." Simon loved how amusement flicked through her dark eyes. He loved the way she laughed. He wish he could hear that melodic laugh whenever he felt down. It would surely cheer him up.

"Then go out with me." Sebastian urged, almost like a command. "I am way better than that geek you're holding hands with. You know that."

"Get lost, Verlac." Izzy rolled her eyes.

Seb sighed dramatically. "Fine." He sniffed angrily. "But I hope you'll come to your senses soon enough and ditch that geek. I won't be waiting forever for you. There are hotter girls everywhere I could easily go out with instead. You should feel honored I am waiting for you. I'll give you a week."

"I won't need a week. I am never going to go out with you. Besides, the only way you're going to be able to go out with pretty girls is if you pay them. I bet your parents pay a lot of money for your friends to even speak to you." Isabelle retorted.

Sebastian gave Izzy a look and stalked off.

Izzy turned to Simon and let go of his hand. "Sorry, I didn't see anyone else here. I could have got Jace or somebody but he's not here. Thank you so much for helping me get that creep away."

Simon stared at her. What on earth did that mean?

"It was all an act, you idiot!" Clary exclaimed when he explained everything to her. "She only held your hand because she had to pretend she was going out with you so Seb would stop bothering her. And the only reason she chose you was probably because there was nobody else on the street. She was using you!"

In that moment, Simon's heart broke. Izzy is really a heartbreaker. He hated being used. She didn't even like him, not one bit. He ought to hate her but he still liked her. How can you not? She is alluring and Simon is fascinated by her.

When they turned 13, everything changed. Isabelle Lightwood knew she was breaking hearts on purpose. She has to. She was confident. She flirted with boys. She kept boys waiting for her but never did anything about it. She was mysterious and guarded. It seems like the only two people she is ever close to are her brother Alec Lightwood and Jace Wayland.

Simon's crush on her became bigger than ever. But they haven't spoken a single word to each other since the incident when they were 11.

"You've spent the last 6 years of your life liking a girl who doesn't like you back. Simon, it's time to move on. Let her go." Simon's older sister Rebecca said to him once. "Trust me. I know."

Simon looked up at his sister and replied slowly. "You don't know Izzy."

"I heard enough rumors about her in school. She's a heartbreaker and you should stay away from her. You're my younger brother. I don't want you to get hurt."

But Rebecca doesn't understand. She doesn't know what it was like to have a crush on Isabelle Lightwood.

When they were 15, Jace Wayland asked Clary Fray out. It wasn't the first time. Jace asked her out before but she always rejected him. This time, she said yes.

"It's an experiment." Clary shrugged.

The experiment lasted months. In fact, they are still together and Clary had no intentions of breaking up with Jace any time soon. They are crazy about each other.

Through Clary and Jace, Simon became acquainted to Isabelle and Alec Lightwood. They might even be considered friends, rather than acquaintances. They smile politely when they see each other in the school corridors. They often made small-talk, though the conversations always end awkwardly. Izzy never mentioned what happened on the night she used him to get rid of Sebastian Verlac when they were 11. It's almost like she forgot about it. Maybe she did. The first time Simon spoke to Izzy after the incident when they were 11 was when they were 15, and Izzy treated Simon like a person you never met before.

In a way, it hurts but at least Simon is sort of friends with Izzy. 7 year old Simon would have been proud.

It wasn't like Simon had a chance anyway. Izzy was dating Meliorn. Like all other boys Izzy dated, they weren't exclusive or serious or anything special but they were still dating. Simon couldn't do anything about that.

16. Simon had a crush on Isabelle for 9 years and she is still as stunning as she was the first day he laid eyes on her.

"I broke up with Meliorn." She announced. They was in the Lightwood's residence with Alec, Clary, and Jace.

Clary got onto her feet. "Why?" She demanded. "Did he cheat on you?"

"I never liked him." Alec had a satisfied smile on his face. "He always seemed deceitful to me. Not very nice either."

Izzy shook her head. "No, he didn't cheat on me. I'm over him, like I don't even like him anymore."

"Well, who are you going to ask to go to prom?" Clary asked.

Jace placed his arm protectively over Clary. "She's mines."

"We know." Alec said. Simon noticed Alec seem to be uncomfortable but let it go quickly. Why would Alec be uncomfortable, especially in his own house?

"Who are you going with?" Izzy asked her brother. Alec shot Izzy a look and she seemed to have suddenly understood something. She immediately said. "Oh, never mind. I don't need to know." They must have had one of those conversations with your eyes only your siblings could understand.

"No, who are you going with?" Jace asked curiously. "Aline Penhallow?"

Alec shuddered. "She's my cousin! And don't set me up with Kaelie or anyone else. I already have someone."

"Moving on." Izzy said hastily. "What-"

"Who is it?" Jace's eyes flickered with curiosity, cutting Izzy off. "Alec, you know perfectly well I won't stop bugging you until you tell me."

Alec mumbled something under his breath.

"Really Jace, why should you care who he goes to prom with?" Izzy questioned, rolling her eyes. "We can talk about something else. Anything. Have you seen the latest episode of How I Met Your Mother?"

Jace pouted. "He's my best friend! I just want to know! Alec! Tell me!"

Alec's ears gone pink as he mumbled something barely audible. He said it quickly but Simon caught it. "Magnus Bane."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Jace had a triumphant grin across his face.

But Simon knew why it was hard. Jace didn't seem to have caught the name like he did. Magnus Bane is a popular senior...boy.

"You won't tell anyone, would you?" Alec's eyes were consumed with worry. "Not even my parents know." Everybody shook their heads in unison.

There were a few moments of silence until Clary spoke softly. "Alec, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Being gay."

Izzy and Alec exchanged looks. "Oh, you don't know our parents well enough." Izzy replied. "The Lightwoods are an ancient family. We have all these traditions and everything. Being gay isn't accepted like your parents probably would."

They were back to silence. Simon didn't like the tension between them and quickly blurted out. "Izzy, who are you going to prom with?" Almost immediately, he regretted it. Now, Izzy would definitley know he have a crush on her. Everyone would. Why would he ask her if she's going to prom with anyone? That's almost like asking her to go to the prom with him. Clary did ask her that question earlier but they got past that subject and jumped straight to Alec. "I mean, you broke up with Meliorn and all." He added quickly.

Izzy turned her head towards him thoughtfully. "Actually, I don't know."

"You should ask Seb." Jace laughed. "He has been trying to get with you since forever."

Izzy made a face. "Jace! He's disgusting. Ew! Absolutely Not."

They spent the rest of the night suggesting boys Izzy could go to prom with. Izzy turned them all down. Nobody suggested she should go with Simon even though he hinted pretty clearly to everyone saying he is available and would be happy to take Izzy.

Simon supposed it meant nobody realized he has a crush on Izzy. Clary probably thought he got over the crush ages ago. Is it a good thing? At least Izzy isn't taking anyone yet. There is a slight chance he can ask her without her turning him down.

The night before prom, Simon still had nobody. To his surprise, a few girls asked him to go to prom with them but Simon turned them all down. He even turned down Maureen, one of his best friend Eric's cousin's friend. It wasn't like Maureen wasn't his type or anything, but she isn't Isabelle Lightwood.

Simon knew he had to ask Izzy. He had everything planned out. The candles. The rose. He knew it was a bit last minute but he didn't have the guts to do it before.

And he is too late.

Izzy was asked by Woolsey Scott, another popular senior and she said yes.

For the second time, Izzy broke Simon's heart unknowingly. Simon hated himself for not asking her earlier. At least there was a chance she was going to say yes then. Now she couldn't even if she wanted to. And all along, she never realized how much Simon liked her or wanted to ask her to prom.

Simon didn't want to go to prom anymore. It couldn't be the magical night everyone dreamt of since kindergarten if the girl of his dreams couldn't be attending with him. In fact, he won't even be going if it wasn't for Clary.

"Come on! I'll save you a dance!" Clary insisted.

Simon frowned. "You won't. You and Jace would be making out somewhere."

Clary blushed. "It will still be fun! You don't need a date to have a good time in prom. You can hang out with your band! Eric, Jordan, Matt and Kirk."

"Eric's going with Sheila, the new love of his life and Jordan's going with Maia."

"Matt and Kirk aren't with anyone." Clary pointed out and Simon figured there is no point arguing with her. She was a stubborn as a bull.

Simon always thought prom is overrated. Everybody expects it to be the night of their life. The night that defines their high school career. Prom has so many expectations, it never fulfills them all. For example, at least five girls expect to be named Prom Queen and that can't simply happen. Only one of those girls would be named Prom Queen while the other four would be bitterly disappointed. If Simon was able to control everyone's lives and make an ideal prom for him, he would be dancing with Isabelle Lightwood. Obviously, that doesn't happen nor did Simon even expect it to. Prom is full of false hopes that will never come true.

After prom was even worse. Simon knew what would happen. It's a convention for people to lose their virginities to each other after prom. For some reason, Simon found it even worse than the actual prom. There would be people so drunk and wasted they don't even have emotions anymore. There would be people having sex with their loved ones, or at least the person they liked at that time. And there would be Simon, playing video games like most nights of the year.

But it wasn't like how Simon expected. Prom night did end up being magical. It did end up being special and Simon knew he would never forget that night.

It wasn't prom which proved Simon's expectations for a crappy night wrong. Most of the time, Simon entertained himself by hanging near the food table with Matt and Kirk. Neither of them had a date or wanted to dance. They spent most of their night trying to spot people embarrassing themselves on the special night. There was one guy who tripped while slow-dancing with his date. A girl was talking to her friend near the bowl of jello and was accidentally pushed into the bowl. Somebody was trying to show off their singing skills but ended up damaging everyone's hearing with the horrible sound she passed off as 'singing' which escaped her mouth.

The whole time, Simon was trying not to look at Isabelle Lightwood. He didn't want to see Izzy having fun with Woolsey Scott and having the time of her life. He didn't want to see Izzy on such a special night if he couldn't be there with her. It would hurt too much.

After prom, Simon heard from Clary that Woolsey Scott ditched Izzy for no reason at all. They were suppose to go to an after prom party thrown by Magnus Bane but he disappeared. Isabelle Lightwood went to Magnus Bane's party alone. Strange but if you're popular like her, people didn't care. As long as you're in the party.

Simon wasn't planning on going to the party but Clary insisted on bringing him along. Clary had to drag him halfway. "If I'm going, you're going." Clary said firmly. "We're best friends and we go to parties together."

Magnus Bane's party was like all the other parties he thrown, but wilder. Even people who normally don't drink chose this special night to get hopelessly drunk in. Virgins who never even kissed anybody had gone further than they imagined. People who normally won't touch anything that looks remotely dodgy are smoking weed and getting high. A few minutes after he entered the party with Clary, Clary was gone. Simon guessed she's off with Jace again - like she was during most of the prom. Alec was in the far distance with Magnus. They were in some sort of deep conversation. Simon didn't want to interrupt.

Simon spent his first thirty minutes in Magnus' party dodging drunk fools. They were puking across the floor and shouting random words that didn't particularly make any sense. Simon knew it won't be long until somebody gets violent and decides to start a fight.

In the corner of his eye, Simon saw Isabelle Lightwood. She was holding a glass of beer but didn't seem intoxicated. Izzy, Simon thought and made his way towards her. He tried avoiding to trip over anyone but Simon was clumsy. He toppled over a random guy he didn't recognize.

"Mate, watch your step!" The guy slurred. He was obviously drunk.

"Sorry." Simon squeaked and got up as fast as possible.

Izzy turned around. "Simon? I thought you aren't coming to the party."

"I wasn't but Clary dragged me here." Simon explained. "Actually, I'm not sure what I'm still doing here."

Izzy smiled. "Fair enough. Everyone is either wasted or getting in with somebody tonight."

"I'm sorry about Woolsey." Simon said awkwardly. He couldn't think of anything to say better.

Izzy shrugged. "It's okay. I don't really like him anyway. He's a good friend. I have to say, I didn't expect him to be gone after prom. I don't even know where he is but it's fine. I really don't care."

"So are you going home soon?"

Isabelle looked at her watch. "It's only two in the morning. Besides, Alec isn't going home anytime. I think I'll stay for a while, you?"

Simon was going to leave but he wanted to stay with Izzy. If prom really was suppose to be something special, he can at least talk to Isabelle Lightwood. Maybe talking to her would make up for the incredibly dull prom he had to endure. "I think I'll stay too."

"Cute ass." Sebastian Verlac twisted a horrible smile as he came up to them. Simon could tell he was drunk too. He leaned over and was about to touch it but Izzy was quick. In a flash, she grabbed Seb's hands and flipped him across the floor.

Izzy's glare was hostile. "Fuck off, Verlac. Don't touch me ever again."

Sebastian whimpered against the carpeted floor. "It was harmless. Come on, Lightwood! Have a sense of humor. I'm not going to do anything to you."

Simon bit his lips. "Izzy, do you want to go outside for a while?"

Izzy gave Seb a look and nodded. "I'm sick of this place."

Together, they pushed past the people partying in Magnus' house. The cool night breeze kissed their skins as they opened the front door and let themselves out of the house. They decided to settle themselves down on Magnus' neatly trimmed lawn. Strangely, there was hardly anyone in front of Magnus' house. Most of the people are either inside of the house or in the backyard, where there's a pool to throw each other into. Nobody really paid the front yard any attention.

"I wish parties are just people sitting together in a circle singing kumbaya and everyone goes home at 10." Simon told Izzy once they were comfortable on the grass.

Izzy laughed. Simon couldn't help smile at the sound of her laughter. He loved making her laugh. "Singing Kumbaya? Are you describing camping?"

"Maybe. There'll be s'mores instead of beer if it's camping though."

"Simon, did you know I'm tipsy right now?" Izzy giggled. "Beer is the only reason I stayed at that party."

"At least you're not drunk like most of the people are inside." Simon offered.

Izzy shrugged and gazed at the night sky. Stars were shining brighter than ever and the moon glowed softly. It reminded Simon of the night Izzy held his hand when they were 11. She was gorgeous that night, like she is now. "It's beautiful." Izzy breathed. "The stars. The moon. The dark night sky."

"I know." Simon replied. He wanted to add 'It's not as beautiful as you though' but it sounded too cheesy. Besides, Izzy doesn't even like him that way. It'll make things complicated between them and he didn't want that to happen.

For a few minutes, they didn't speak to each other. Izzy's eyes were fixed at the sky while Simon watched her intently. Izzy is beautiful and Simon would stare at her all night if he could. Simon could no longer hear the random cries coming from the house and the loud music blasting. They became some kind of soundtrack far far away. Simon could no longer see the people going into Magnus' house. All he could see was the night sky and Isabelle Lightwood. All he could hear was Izzy's breathing.

"That's the big dipper right over there." Simon said finally, holding his arm out to point at the stars. "That's Perseus, the constellation."

"Perseus." Izzy repeated.

Simon nodded. "It's named after the Greek Mythology hero. The one who killed Medusa, I think."

"He also freed Andromeda, the princess, and married her."

"Andromeda is also a constellation. She's somewhere near Perseus and Cassiopeia." Simon gestured towards the sky. "We can't see it now."

Silence filled them again. Usually, Simon didn't like silence but in this case, he loved it. He loved laying next to her and gazing at the night stars. He wished time would stop in that moment and he could lay with Izzy forever. That is something he won't mind spending eternity doing.

For a while, Simon studied the constellations in the sky. He used to do that a lot with his older sister, Rebecca and something about them made him think about her. The last time they had a conversation before she went back to her college in New Jersey.

"You're a teenager. Teenagers don't know what love is." Rebecca told him. "I'm in college and I still don't know what love is."

Simon was only 17. He didn't like to think of himself as in love with Isabelle Lightwood but if you have had a crush - a huge one, on someone for 9 years, that must meant something special. His heart still skipped a beat whenever he is near Izzy. He still loved the same things about Izzy he did 9 years ago. Even if she broke his heart twice, he still loved her.

And even when Izzy broke his heart twice, Simon still wanted to be near her. He still wanted to be with her. His feelings towards her had never changed, though he was hurt. He knew she didn't mean to break his heart. He knew she didn't realize she broke his heart. If love is simply being a friend to Izzy, Simon would be nothing more but a friend.

"Simon, am I a heartbreaker?" Izzy asked quietly.

Simon went rigid. What was he suppose to answer? His brown eyes widened as he opened his mouth, willing something to come out but all he could manage was a few mumbles that not even himself could decipher.

Izzy's dark eyes fell on Simon. "Please. Be completely honest. I don't need another guy lying to me just to get in my pants."

"I don't want to get in your pants." Simon said, blushing furiously.

"Woolsey Scott didn't leave me without any explanation, Simon. He left me at prom because he said I was a heartbreaker. He said I was too dangerous to be around and he didn't want to fall into my trap like other boys did. I didn't know what to tell him so he left. He told me I can always be his friend but I can't be any closer than that."

Simon didn't know how to react. "I'm sorry." He murmured softly.

Izzy shook her head. "You don't have to be. It's nothing to do with you. I don't like Woolsey at all so he could have left anytime he wanted to but I'm curious. Am I a heartbreaker? Am I really dangerous to be around?"

"You're pretty, Izzy. All pretty girls are heartbreakers."

Izzy casted her glance up at the starry sky. "And most girls, pretty or not, have had their hearts broken."

Simon followed her glance at the night sky. "Did someone break you heart?" He asked. He couldn't help it. He was curious. He felt like he needed to know. He felt an urge to hurt the boy who broke beautiful Izzy's heart.

"No."

"You broke my heart. Twice." Simon couldn't help but let that spill. It came naturally out of his mouth. He didn't even realize he said it until the words were out there. Izzy must have heard it. Simon's heart pounded quickly. A part of him wanted to take back those words and pretend he never said anything but another part of him wanted to see Izzy's reaction. What would Izzy say?

"I'm sorry."

Simon nodded slowly. "You won't break my heart again, would you?"

"Would you break mines?"

"Why would I?" Simon was shocked. Him breaking Izzy's heart? How? He would never do such a thing! He won't even have the chance to do such a thing if he could! Izzy is the heartbreaker, not him.

Izzy narrowed her dark eyes ever so slightly. "You're a boy. Boys are all the same."

Simon frowned. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"My dad cheated on my mom when I was a kid, Simon. I was 13 when my mom told me. My dad was going to walk out of my family for that bitch if mom wasn't pregnant with Max. My dad realized family was more important. He wouldn't want to break up the family so he stayed." Izzy recounted bitterly. "Men are all like that. My mom didn't know better. She had to learn it the hard way. When I was 13, she told me not to trust anyone, especially men and I live by that rule. It's how I don't make the same mistakes as her and live her pain."

Simon was lost for words. He didn't know what to say. He wanted so badly to offer some sort of consolation or to express he was sorry but he was speechless.

"Don't trust anyone." Izzy went on. "Simon, that's what she told me. He cheated on her. Love is hard. Love causes more pain than war."

"But love is something everyone wants. We all search for love and dream of being with someone we love." Simon told her. "I guess that's why people would go through all that pain for love."

Izzy pursed her lips. "You had a crush on Clary once, didn't you? She broke you heart. She loved Jace. You loved Clary but you are willing to endure the pain of heartbreak and become happy for her instead. Happy that she found her love."

Simon gave her a small smile. "There was once I thought I liked Clary but I don't. I love her like a sister, not a lover. I love someone else but she doesn't like me back. At least, I think I love her."

"How do you know she doesn't like you back?" Izzy inquired. "Is it Maia Roberts?"

Simon shook his head as Izzy's lips turned into a smile. A knowing smile. "I like you too, Simon. You're different from other boys. Besides, you're pretty cute."

Simon touched her arm gently as he felt himself blushing madly again . "Izzy, do you..do you want to go on a date with me? I promise I won't cheat on you. I won't make the same mistakes as your parents. We're different people, Izzy. We can make our own paths."

Izzy shook her head. "That's what they all say. Can't you tell, Simon? We end up being exactly like our parents. We pretend we learned from their mistakes but we haven't. We tell ourselves we're different from them but how are we different? We're not. I've never attached myself with anyone because I don't want to make the same mistake as my mother. I don't need to be hurt the same way she has been."

"You can trust me, Isabelle. I can swear that on anything." Simon whispered. "I like you. I really do. Since we were 7, I liked you. I don't want to let you go."

Izzy bit her lips. "But love hurts. I don't want to be hurt or to hurt you. Look Simon, I think it's cute how you like me and honestly I like you too. You're really cute. You'll find someone else but I don't believe in love. I don't want you to be tangled in a mess like me."

"Perseus and Andromeda." Simon stated. "They were one of the only heroes who had a happy ending in Greek Mythology. In the end, they were both placed among the stars, near each other. We could be like them. We could have a happy ending."

"Simon, I really appreciate it but I'm a heartbreaker. You said so."

Simon turned his head so he could meet Izzy's eye. "Give me a chance, Isabelle. Just one date."

Isabelle Lightwood hesitated for a second and slowly smiled. The smile lit her eyes beautifully. In Simon's eye, she was the prettiest girl he ever laid eyes on. She is perfect. "One date." She promised.

And Isabelle Lightwood never broke Simon's heart again.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

**AN: This is my first story for the Mortal Instruments and yeah, I decided to write about Simon and Izzy because I love their relationship. They're so cute together aha and I hope you liked it (:**


End file.
